What if the Kids are Alright
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if Dean decided to stay with Lisa and Ben?  Not really a romance, more about Dean's relationship with Ben and Sam breaking Dean's deal.  Chapter 6 of 6 up.
1. Stay

What if Dean decided to stay with Lisa and Ben?

"You can stay," Lisa said as she walked Dean to the door.

Dean hesitated. He should be spending the rest of his time hunting and getting Sam ready for life on his own. On the other hand, Sam was good, second only to Dean in the hunting world. And he had been hunting his whole life. Didn't he deserve a break? Sam took four years off to go to college. He could take ten months off before he died.

"I'd like that," he finally said. "But there's something you need to know first."

"More than what you already told me?" Lisa asked nervously.

"I'm going to die in ten months. So, if you want me to leave now, I will," Dean offered.

"Are you sick?" Lisa asked. She knew a couple of specialists. Maybe they could help Dean.

"It's a long story, but basically I sold my soul and the bill comes due in ten months."

"Why would you sell your soul?" Lisa asked. She couldn't imagine doing anything like that.

"That guy who dropped us off earlier, he's my kid brother. He died a couple of months ago and I sold my soul to bring him back."

"I didn't know you could do that."

Dean shrugged.

"Well, I don't really understand, but I'd rather have just ten months with you than no time. And Ben will be better for knowing you, even after you leave us."

"Thanks. I'm going to go talk to my brother and I'll be back tonight. Actually, I'll be back in the morning. I don't know if I'll see my brother again after this, so we'll probably go out or something."

"OK, tomorrow then. I'll let Ben know you'll be moving in."

Dean looked over at Ben who was engrossed in his Ipod and smiled. Then he felt a little guilty. He had never wanted the white picket fence life and he was going to have it. This was Sam's dream and he would probably never have it.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"They're all dead," Sam said to the pretty blond in front of him. "All my mom's friends and relatives, everyone who ever knew her wiped off the map."

"Yep," she said.

Sam had been hoping for a little more. "Why?"

"The yellow-eyed demon, covering up his tracks."

"Of what?" Sam asked.

"I honestly don't know," she said. "But I want to help you."

"Why? Who are you anyway?"

"It doesn't matter," she said.

"Just tell me!" Sam yelled.

"Fine," she said. "My name is Ruby." She closed her eyes and opened them to reveal solid black orbs.

Sam backed away and rummaged in his bag for his holy water.

"I'd think twice about going for that holy water if I were you," Ruby warned.

"Give me one good reason," Sam demanded.

"Because I came here to give you what you want," Ruby stated.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow," Ruby said and walked out the door.

A few minutes later, Dean walked in. "I have to talk to you Sammy."

"Me, too, but you go first," Sam said.

"Lisa said I could move in with her. I want to stay her for the time I have left. This will be my only shot at normal and I want to take it. You got your shot and I'm sorry it got cut short, but now it's my turn," Dean said in a rush, feeling guilty and wanting to explain himself.

Sam was hurt that Dean didn't want to spend his remaining time with him, but he understood. "That's great, Dean. I think you should. Lisa seems really nice and Ben's a good kid. You deserve this."

"Really?" Dean asked.

"Really," Sam said and then he smiled. "Just do me a favor and don't go all drill sergeant on Ben."

"Deal," Dean smiled back. "Anyway, I thought we'd go out for one last night on the town. I don't know if we'll ever…." He stopped. He couldn't bring himself to tell Sam that they might not see each other again.

"Yeah, sounds good," Sam said trying to hold back tears. He, also, didn't want to think about never seeing Dean again. Even when he left for Stanford and his father told him to never come back, he had always assumed that Dean would come to see him. Or, that there would always be time. Well, he wouldn't make the same mistake this time. "I'll call once a week," he promised.

"That would be nice," Dean agreed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

They had decided just to get a pizza and some beer and watch old movies on TV. They had both fallen asleep around 3 in the morning. Sam woke up first. He looked over at Dean and decided to wake him up. No point in dragging this out. "Dean, wake up."

"What time is it?" he asked groggily.

"It's about nine. I wasn't sure what time you were supposed to be at Lisa's." He made up that excuse so that Dean wouldn't think he was kicking him out, but he really just wanted to get this good-bye over with. Last night was great, but at the same time, it was torture, knowing he would never spend another night off with his brother.

"Yeah, I should go," Dean said and then he realized something. "Do you want the Impala? You'll need a car to hunt."

"I'll figure something out," Sam said, unwilling to separate Dean from his baby.

"No, please, take it," Dean said holding out the keys. "I'll feel better knowing you have her when the time comes." Dean didn't wait for an answer, but practically ran out the door with his duffel bag.


	2. New Deal

"Hey, Lisa," Dean said, when she opened the door.

"Dean. You made it," Lisa said with a bright smile. "Ben, Dean's here."

"Mom says you're going to live with us?" Ben asked.

"Only if it's OK with you," Dean answered.

"It's more than OK," Ben gushed.

Dean smiled. He would miss Sam, but he knew he would come to love Lisa and Ben and be happy, if only for a short time.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam was studying the Colt. He had taken it out of the trunk earlier, trying to figure out its secret, hoping that he could figure out a way to make it work again. He had to kill the crossroads demon in order to get Dean out of his deal. There was a knock at the door.

"Ruby," he said testily as he opened the door.

"Hi, Sam. No need to be rude," Ruby responded as she pushed her way past him into the room.

"You said something about helping my brother?" Sam asked. He didn't really trust her, but figured there was no harm in hearing her out. Didn't really have much choice anyway as he had forgotten to paint a devil's trap after last night's activities.

"Yes, I have the solution if you want to save his soul. You can exchange your soul for his," Ruby said. She tried not to act too eager, but this had been the plan from the beginning. They wanted Sam to lead their demon army, but only a demon could lead a demon army. Sam had to go to Hell and be converted. However, when he died, he hadn't gone to Hell, so they needed Dean to sell his soul for him. They had known he would. Dean was legendary for being Sam's protector. It seemed to be the only reason he lived. Had he not gone to the crossroads, a demon would have sought him out. Now, they just had to get Sam to exchange his soul to get what they really wanted.

Sam hesitated. He knew he should do it. It would put things right. He was the one who had died. "How do I know Dean still won't go to Hell when he dies and how do I know you won't go right out and kill him after this?" Sam asked.

"We can't break our deals, Sam. You know the rules. Demons have more rules than football players."

"OK. You get my soul, Dean gets his soul back and no demon tries to kill him. He's not hunting anymore, so there's no reason."

"Deal," Ruby says and pulls him into a kiss before he can change his mind. When she releases him he falls to the floor dead.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean goes with Lisa to Ben's soccer game. He had never gone to any of Sam's soccer games because they were a constant source of friction with dad and he didn't want to encourage them. Now, he was glad that he hadn't gone for a whole different reason. Soccer was boring.

"Having fun?" Lisa asked when she returned from the concessions stand with a couple of sodas for them.

"Yeah," Dean lied.

"Good," Lisa smiled.

Dean was bored but somehow he didn't mind.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam woke up strapped to a rack and surrounded by fire. "Help!" he yelled.

"Nobody can help you down here, Sammy," a demon said as he approached Sam.

Sam looked at him. "You have yellow eyes, too," he noted.

"Not too, Sam. I am the only yellow-eyed demon."

"But Dean shot you with the Colt. You're dead."

"Do you really think I would let Dean shoot me if that Colt would have killed me? Demons have known for years that all the Colt does is send you to Hell. So, yeah, it's death for a vampire, or anything else, but for a demon, it's no different than an exorcism. We've kept that little secret from you hunters, though."

"Oh," Sam said. He didn't really care anymore. It was hot.

"Lucky you, you're on the fast track," the demon said.

"The fast track to what?" Sam asked worriedly. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

"Fast track to becoming a demon," the demon sneered.

"What?" Sam breathed.

"All demons were once human. It usually takes centuries, but you're going to be fast tracked so that you can lead my army."

"I will never lead your army," Sam said.

"Yes, you will Sam," the demon promised and ran his hands over Sam. Sam screamed and felt himself being transformed into something hideous.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean and Lisa went to her ten year high school reunion. Dean loved being a couple. He hadn't thought that he would, but he did. It seemed so normal, which he used to think was a bad thing. He remembered once when they were working on that bug infestation that if he grew up in a place like that he would shoot himself. Sam had said there was nothing wrong with normal. Sam had been right.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam was training with the demons downstairs. He was going to go upstairs soon. He wasn't sure how, but Azazel had told him he would. He couldn't wait. It was hot down here and he had work to do.

"Any time now, Sam," Azazel said as he came up to review the troops. "Are you ready to meet your second-in-command?"

"Sure," Sam said.

"Hey, Sam. It's been a while."

SSSSSSSSSSSS

Ruby had taken the Colt when Sam had dropped dead. She now took it to the cemetery in Wyoming. It was time to open the devil's gate again to let out the remaining army and its leaders. She opened the gate and giggled with delight as her friends and comrades came pouring through the gate. She felt Sam pass her as he went in search for his body.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam found his body in a freezer at the morgue. He couldn't believe it was still there. It had only been five days, but downstairs it had been almost two years. He slipped into his body and pushed the door out. Being a demon would definitely have its advantages. He noted he was naked. His first priority was to remedy that situation. He closed his eyes and concentrated and he transported himself to a store. It was nighttime, so it was closed. He just picked out what he wanted, got dressed and zapped out again.


	3. Deceptions

Dean's phone rang. "Hello?" he answered.

"Dean, the devil's gate has been opened again," Bobby told him.

"I'm out of it, Bobby. I have like ten months to live and I'm spending it retired. Why don't you call Sam?"

"Sam ain't answering. Isn't he with you?" Bobby asked. He hadn't talked to the boys since Nebraska, but this was the first he heard of Dean retiring. Kid deserved it. If he had known he wouldn't have called.

"No, I'll try calling him. If I don't hear from him in a couple of days, I'll come out there to help you look for him," Dean offered.

"OK," Bobby said and hung up. If he had known Dean was retired he wouldn't have bothered him. Why hadn't Sam called him?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam had a lot to do, but first things first. He had to keep his brother out of harm's way. He picked up his new cell phone and called him.

"Hello?" Dean answered. He didn't recognize the number on the screen and that made him a bit wary about picking up.

"Dean, how are you?" Sam asked, trying to keep his voice cheerful.

"Sammy, I've been trying to call you," Dean said. "So has Bobby," he added as an afterthought.

"I lost my phone. Bobby called you?" Sam asked. He hoped Bobby wasn't trying to drag Dean back into the hunt. It was about to get really dangerous.

"Yeah, he said the devil's gate got opened again. How did that happen? Don't you have the Colt?" Dean asked.

"Not anymore. Demons have it," Sam admitted.

"Sam! How could you let that happen? " Dean yelled. He'd left his brother alone for a week and he had let demons get the key to Hell.

Sam didn't feel like hearing Dean yell at him. He decided to manipulate his emotions. As a human, he wouldn't have done this. But as a demon, he didn't care. "Demons captured me. I was lucky to get away. I'm sorry," he said softly.

"Alright. That's it. I'm back in," Dean declared.

Sam realized his mistake. This is exactly what he didn't want. "Dean, there's something I have to tell you."

"What?" Dean asked, irritably. Sam would always come first with him, but he wanted to spend the remainder of his time with Lisa.

"While I was with the demons I broke your deal."

"You broke my deal? And you're still alive? How'd you do it?" Dean asked suspiciously, thinking that this sounded too good to be true.

"I lied earlier about getting captured. I gave them the Colt in return for your soul, but there was one more condition."

"What?" Dean asked worriedly.

"They don't want us together. If we ever come face to face, they get both of our souls…immediately," Sam said, figuring that this would definitely keep Dean away.

On the other end, Dean sat down and rubbed his hand over his face. "Sammy, why did you do that?" he asked.

"Dean, you were going to die in less than a year and you have this new life with Lisa and Ben anyway. I couldn't live with your going to Hell for me. So, a few more demons get out and we can't see each other again. It was a small price to pay for you not to be tormented in Hell forever. Listen, this is also our last phone call. I got them to agree to let me tell you the rules. Good-bye Dean," Sam said and held the phone a moment longer waiting to hear if Dean would respond.

"Bye, Sammy. Be careful. Can I get messages to you through Bobby?"

Sam considered. "Yeah, that would probably be fine. But promise me you'll stay out of the hunt. It's the only way I can be sure we won't come into contact."

"OK," Dean agreed. "But if you ever need anything, find a way to let me know."

"I will," Sam said and hung up.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next thing Sam had to do was to keep the demons at bay until he was ready for them. He also had to get rid of his second-in-command. He had been surprised to see Ava. It had been too long for her. She wouldn't be able to get her original body back and that was a good thing. She wouldn't be as powerful as him, but she was dangerous because she was ambitious.

Sam pulled out his phone again and called Ruby. She was supposed to be his helper and get him anything he wanted. When he was done using her, he would rip her to shreds.

"Ruby, did you manage to fix the Colt so it would work?" Sam asked without preamble.

"Of course," Ruby said smugly. She thought she was soooo great, Sam thought, rolling his eyes.

"It will work on angels and demons?" Sam asked. The plan was for the demon army to take on the angel army, win and take control of Heaven and earth. Sam couldn't, wouldn't, let that happen. He had to tread carefully, though.

"Yes, there was no way to make it work on angels without working on demons also," Ruby explained. "And I enhanced it so that the soul is destroyed. We don't want any stupid angels ruining Hell."

"That's great. Bring Ava here so that we can strategize and make sure you bring the Colt with you. I want to see it," Sam instructed.

"OK, see you soon," Ruby said.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ruby was so excited that she got to work with Sam. Their savior. Every demon had been begging for this duty, but she was the one that was chosen. And she knew why. She was a master manipulator. She already had Sam eating out of her hands and they had only spoken one time since he came back from Hell. She smiled as she went to fetch Ava. She hated that bitch. Ava probably thought she could ingratiate herself with Sam or even take over from him, but she was wrong. Ava would need to be watched.


	4. Stalker

The yellow-eyed demon decided to pop in on Sam, and being a demon he could be quite literal about it. Sam spun around to encounter the yellow-eyed demon, reminding him that he couldn't be sure that the Colt would actually work. Ruby said that she fixed it so that it would destroy a soul, but how would he be able to prove that?

"How is it going, Sam?" the demon asked.

"Fine. We should be ready for battle in a week," Sam said.

"Why so long?" the demon asked. He had expected the war to begin almost immediately after Sam got back in his body.

"I just want to firm up a few details to insure nothing will go wrong," Sam said, hoping to appease the demon so he would trust him.

The demon remembered that Sam had wanted to be a lawyer and so was very detailed oriented. He contemplated ordering to begin the battle now, but decided that perhaps Sam was right. Better to be fully prepared. Plus demons had been waiting for over 2,000 years to take over. Another week wouldn't hurt. "Fine, I'll be back in a week." He disappeared to go take care of some of his own details.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean couldn't get his phone conversation with Sam out of his mind. He couldn't believe he would never be able to see or speak to Sam again. He supposed it was worth it, for them both to be able to live the rest of their lives, but it was his job to protect Sam and he wouldn't be able to anymore. What would he do.

"Dean?" Ben had walked up to him and interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah, Ben?" Dean smiled. He was really coming to love this kid.

"Can we go get some pie?" Ben asked.

"Sure thing," Dean answered. That was a request he would never turn down.

The only thing Dean didn't like about his new life was his new car. He knew that he had been right to leave the Impala with Sam, he was pretty sure that his baby loved hunting, but now he was stuck with a a Toyota Corolla. So not him.

As they drove to a nearby diner, Ben was telling him about school. "I hate history."

"Yeah, I was never any good at history, either," Dean said, remembering a conversation with Sam.

"_Dean, did you pay attention at all in history class?"_

"_Yeah, the shot heard round the world, how a bill becomes law."_

"_That's not school, that's Schoolhouse Rock."_

Dean smiled at the memory. "So what's your favorite kind of pie," he asked, forcing himself back to the present.

"Apple," Ben said as they walked into the diner and sat down, ready to order.

"Mine, too," Dean said.

As they continued to talk a man sitting across the room watched them. A man with yellow eyes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ruby and Ava arrived at Sam's hotel room.

"Why don't you just kill someone and steal their house?" Ava asked. This place was a dump.

"Maybe I'm more comfortable here or maybe I don't want to draw any unnecessary attention. Don't question me!" he yelled, mostly in an attempt to impress Ruby. He needed her to believe in him to pull off the impossible task ahead of him.

"Well, I think it's stupid," Ava said. As far as she was concerned Sam didn't deserve to be in charge. She killed Jake and Jake killed him. He cheated by having his brother sell his soul for him.

Sam was actually glad she was rebelling. It would make this next part easier. He ignored her and looked at Ruby. "Did you bring the Colt?"

"Yes," Ruby said and handed it to him.

Sam pretended to inspect it and then brought it up quickly and shot Ava. "I couldn't have her undermining me," he explained to Ruby.

"I totally agree," Ruby said. She had never been prouder of her charge and boss.

"Could you pop down to Hell and see if she's there or gone?" Sam asked.

"How will I get back out?" Ruby asked.

"Easily. I'll open the gate up for you with this," Sam said holding up the Colt.

Ruby was almost afraid he would leave her there, but in the end she had no choice. Sam was her master and she trusted him, loved him even.

"OK," she said. She popped down. Hell was easy to get into, just not so easy to get out of.

About two hours later, Sam used his new powers to pop over to the gate and opened it. Ruby popped out immediately and he shut the door.

"I scoured the place and she wasn't in there. What took you so long anyway? You left me in there for over a week."

"Sorry, I forgot about the time difference," Sam said. He had actually remembered, but wanted her to be more grateful to him for letting her out.

"That's OK," Ruby said. "I'm out and with you now. That's all that matters."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The yellow eyed-demon followed Ben and Dean home. He wouldn't hurt Dean. Not now anyway. Sam might not like it. He wasn't sure what feelings Sam had retained from his human life. It would be good to know where to find Dean in case he became a problem later. He would follow him around until battle time just to make sure that he really had hung up his hunting hat.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam sent Ruby out and summoned an angel. "Why would a demon summon me?" the angel asked when he appeared. He was tempted to just kill the demon, but thought it might have some useful information.

"I want to deliver my army into your hands. I want you to defeat them," Sam said.

"Why?" the angel asked.


	5. The Battle

"I want to deliver my army into your hands. I want you to defeat them," Sam said.

"Why?" the angel asked.

"Because, I'm not like them and I want to protect the people of this earth. Especially my brother."

"You're Sam Winchester, aren't you?" the angel asked. He had heard of him. A pawn in the demons' game. Now the pawn was apparently taking over.

"Yes, and I want to stop the demons."

The angel could tell he was telling the truth. "OK."

"Great. My army has to attack tomorrow. They're expecting it. They just don't know where. Tell me where to send them."

The angel gave Sam all the details.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The yellow-eyed demon realized it was almost time for the grand battle. He had been following Dean around for a week, and it sickened him how much he cared about the kid. He loved the woman, too. He could see that. But the kid was almost like a Sammy substitute to him. Like anyone could ever equal the potential of Sam. This kid had no power, nothing. Dean was an idiot. He laughed to himself as he went to join Sam and his army.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"OK, guys, we're going to attack here," Sam said, pointing at a map. "In two hours," he said, consulting his watch.

"Why there?" the yellow-eyed demon asked.

"That's where the angels are holing up. They won't be expecting us," Sam explained.

"OK, let's go now. Why wait two hours?" Yellow Eyes asked.

Sam had actually anticipated this and knew that the angels were ready now. "You're right," he said. "Holdover from my human days, we always synchronized our watches. Let's go now."

With a thought they were all just outside of the battlefield. Sam sent them all in, but hung back himself.

At the last minute Yellow Eyes noticed. "Not going in Sammy?" he asked.

"You go ahead. I'm watching for straggler angels," he said desperate to get the yellow-eyed demon into the fight. He hadn't been able to hold onto the Colt. It would have made Ruby suspicious since he had decided to let her lead the charge. What better way to punish her?

It was too late. The slaughter had begun and Yellow Eyes wasn't in there. He rounded on Sam. "You'll pay for this! You've ruined everything."

Sam wished he had gone in with the others. Slaughter was preferable then being sent back to Hell which was all the demon was capable of doing. He closed his eyes to wait for it. When nothing happened he opened them and realized the demon was gone. Then he knew that it was after Dean.

The battle was over and he ran in and searched amongst the demon bodies until he found the Colt.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The demon popped into Dean's house. He saw the boy.

"Who are you?" Ben asked. Internally he wondered where he had come from. It seemed like he had just materialized in front of him, but that was impossible.

"Where's Dean?" he growled.

"Not here," Ben said, backing away.

Someone else appeared next to the first man. Ben recognized him. He was Dean's brother. The one that had helped saved him from…well, he wasn't sure from what, but he knew that they had saved him.

"I'll find your brother sooner or later. You can be sure of that," Yellow Eyes said to Sam.

Sam pulled out the Colt. "You won't get the chance," he said.

Just as Sam pulled the trigger, Yellow Eyes flicked out his hand and twisted Ben's neck. They both died instantly.

"Ben?" Sam heard Lisa's voice and heard her running down the stairs. He quickly lifted Ben's body and touched the body that Yellow Eyes was possessing and they all disappeared.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean rushed home as soon as Lisa called. "I heard a gunshot and Ben's gone."

Dean wasn't sure what had happened. Was it human or supernatural?

"Did you call the police?" Dean asked when he got home.

"You told me not to," she reminded him. "I think we should, though."

"Not yet," Dean said and began to inspect the room. He needed to find out if a who was involved, or a what.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam popped into the woods in the middle of nowhere. Then he popped to a hardware store and bought a shovel. Then he popped back. He dug a hole and lay the man's body in it. Then, he smoked out of his body and into Ben's. He then dumped his own body in the hole along with the unknown man's and reburied the bodies. He thought it would be hard work as an 8 year old boy, but it wasn't. Sometimes, he kept forgetting what he could do as a demon. When he was finished he popped up a block from Ben's house. Then he ran down the street to his new house.

"Mom! Dean!" he yelled.

"Ben, are you OK?" they both asked.

"I'm OK," he said.

Sam wasn't going to let Dean lose Ben. He'd been through too much in his life. He would live Ben's life for him.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"A man was looking in at the door. I know I shouldn't have, but I opened the door. I'm sorry," Sam said and hung his head down.

"Baby, never do that again," Lisa said and hugged him to her.

Sam paused. Is that what a mother's hug felt like? He was doing this for Dean, but he could definitely get used to it.

"So, what happened?" Dean asked.

Sam thought. He wasn't going to be able to come up with a lie that made sense. "I don't want to talk about it," he said instead.

"Ben, you have to," Dean admonished.

"Look, Dean, he's home and he's safe now. Can't we just leave it at that?" Lisa asked.

Sam looked up at Dean with puppy dog eyes. Dean furrowed his brow in confusion. Ben had never resorted to that before. At least not with him. Was he more comfortable with him now? Dean shook his head. He couldn't believe how much that one look reminded him of Sam.

"OK," he acquiesced. He could never say no to puppy dog eyes.


	6. Big Brothers

The following year

"Ben, Dean and I have something to tell you," Lisa began.

Sam couldn't believe how well this year had gone. He had heard Dean talking to Lisa about him—Sam—and how his voice would quaver a little. But, Dean didn't know that Sam was dead. Didn't even suspect it since he wasn't supposed to be in contact with him.

Dean was happy and that was all Sam wanted. Well, it wasn't all he wanted. He was going to be a demon for eternity. He could already tell that this body was going to age normally. He hadn't been sure of that. Ben was dead, but since he was animating the body, it would continue to grow.

"You're going to be a big brother," Dean said.

"You're pregnant?" Sam asked Lisa.

"Yes, honey. But don't worry. This won't change the way I feel about you," Lisa reassured him. Ben had changed a lot after the incident last year. He had become more confident, but also a little more sullen and withdrawn. He had always refused to talk about what happened and she and Dean had decided not to push it.

"I know that," Sam said and hugged them both. "Do you know if it's going to be a boy or a girl?" Sam knew that it was way to early to tell, but figured Ben wouldn't know that yet.

"Not yet," Dean said.

"Do you have names picked out?" Sam asked.

"Actually, yes," Dean answered. "If it's a boy, we're going to name him Samuel John after my brother and father."

Sam felt himself beaming with pleasure and knew he had to hide it, so he asked "What about a girl?"

"Mary Jessica, after my mother and Sam's girlfriend," Dean answered. He didn't know if Sam would ever find out that he had had a child or what the name was, but he wanted to honor him. Sam had loved Jessica more than anything and he had never respected that, so he wanted to make amends now.

Sam didn't know what to do. He thought he might cry. He had to do something before he did something odd. "I hope it's a boy," he said.

"Why?" Lisa asked, curiously.

Sam shrugged.

"All boys want little brothers," Dean answered for him. "I know I did. You'll be the only one in the universe that gets one as awesome as mine was, though."

"I have homework," Sam said and rushed out of the room. He didn't think he could take anymore without showing more emotion than the situation warranted of an 9 year old boy.

"Do you think he's OK?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah. We'll just watch him for the next few days, make sure he's not jealous or anything. I think maybe he just needs to process."

Lisa smiled. A year ago Dean would never have used the word process.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

6 months later.

"Ben, we've brought your new baby brother home," Lisa called out.

Sam came running into the room. He had only seen the baby through the glass at the hospital nursery.

"Come meet Sammy," Dean said.

Sam felt irrationally jealous. Sammy was Dean's name for him. "I don't think we should call him that," Sam said, petulantly.

"Why not?" Lisa asked.

"We should call him John for his middle name. He looks more like a John," Sam said.

"You know, Ben's right," Dean said. He was sad, because he wanted a little Sammy running around, but Ben was right. The baby looked more like a John.

That night after everyone had gone into bed, Sam snuck into baby John's room. "This time, I'm the big brother, and I'm going to look after you," he said. "Dean looked after me my whole life. He was the best big brother ever. I won't be anywhere near as good, but I'll do my best."

While Lisa slept, Dean heard the whole thing on the baby monitor. He got up and went to the nursery. "Ben, can I talk to you in your room a sec?"

"Sure, Dean. I'm sorry. I wasn't disturbing the baby, I just couldn't sleep and wanted to say good night to John," Sam explained as they went into his room.

"Sam," Dean said.

"I thought we were calling the baby John," Sam responded. It wasn't that big a deal.

"No, you're Sam," Dean said.

"No, I'm Ben. You're confused," Sam said, wondering how Dean knew.

"I heard you on the baby monitor, Sam," Dean said. "Where's Ben?"

Sam sighed. "He's dead. I wanted to spare you the pain."

"How could you do that? How could you become Ben?" Dean asked, confused.

"I sold my soul to save yours. It had nothing to do with the Colt or not seeing you," Sam said. "They turned me into a demon and wanted me to lead the big demon army. And I did. Right into an ambush of angels."

That's my Sammy, Dean thought. "What happened to Ben?"

"One of the demons escaped and came here to kill you. When I figured out what was going on I followed him. You weren't home, so he killed Ben instead. I shot him with the Colt and took off with the bodies. I disposed of the demon-possessed body and mine and took Ben's," Sam explained, looking down. He knew Dean would have to exorcise him now.

"But why?" Dean asked.

"So you wouldn't lose Ben. It's OK, I'll let you exorcise me," Sam offered.

"Why would I do that?" Dean asked. Sam wasn't hurting anybody. He was still Sam, as far as Dean was concerned.

"I'm a demon. It's what you do," Sam answered.

"What I do is protect you. There's no way to make you not a demon that I know of, so the next best thing is to raise you as my son."

"Thanks, Dean," Sam said.

"Now, you were always the second best hunter on the planet, I expect you to be the second best big brother on the planet."

Sam smiled. "That's the plan."

Dean just thought of something. "Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's my car?"

"Good question."

The End


End file.
